Nothing even matters
by Emilia
Summary: THIS right here is the sequal to "Crying like a church on Monday" which was the sequal to "If you leave". This contains yaoi, yuri and some angst I do belive. You know the drill, read, review, be humane, flame and die! *cough* anyways go read.


Nothing Even Matters  
(By Lauryn Hill, featuring D'Angelo)  
  
Tai and Yamato stepped into their hotel room. "Yama-chan! This place is magnificent!" gasped Tai.  
  
"Hai. And the the veiw out there…" He led Tai out to the balcony to look out over the ocean. "The view out here is so beautiful!" He felt Tai reach out and run his fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's not as beautiful as someone else I know."  
  
"Really." Yamato grasped Tai's wrist and stroked his cheek gently. "Tell me about this other person."  
  
"Well, he's tall, blonde and has the most beautiful fair skin I've ever touched."  
  
"Hmm. Tell me more." He kissed Tai's cheek.  
  
"And his eyes." Tai's heart began to race as Yamato pulled him closer to him. "He has the most beautiful eyes. I could look into his eyes for hours. They're blue… so blue." Their lips pressed together, their tongues entwining. Tai's arms went up aronud Yamato's neck and Yamato's hands found their way to Tai's waist. "I have a confession to make." Whispered Tai. "That other person that's so beautiful, it's you."  
  
They stood kissing eachother on the balcony for a few minutes. "I think we should go inside." Whispered Yamato. "Because I have the biggest longing to be with you forever." They walked inside, closing the door and the curtains behind them so all that could be seen were shadows. Two shadows that hled eachother as they fell backwards, falling into eachother, becoming one. Two shadows that cried out as their pleasures were explored by the other and that cried the other's name. Never had love felt so right.  
~~~  
Lauryn: Now the skies could fall  
Not even if my boss should call  
The world it seems so very small  
'Cause nothing even matters at all  
  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
~~~  
Mimi woke up with a start. Where was that crying coming from? She got up and noted that she was still at Sora's place, staying in Hikari's room. Miko mewed and rubbed around Mimi's ankels when she stood up. "Hey kitty! Where's all that crying, huh?" She peered out into the living room, seeing Hikari laying on the couch, crying in her sleep. "Hmm. I wonder what she's dreaming about?"  
  
"Tai! No! Come back Tai! Things will be okay!" tears rolled down Hikari's face. "I'm your sister! You can trust me!" Her cries woke up Takeru who was sleeping on the couch next to hers.  
  
"Hikari…" He got up and knelt by her side. "Hikari, shhh. It's okay." He put his arms aroonud her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Shhh, it's alright Hikari… I'm here for you." Hikari's cries slowly faded away. "It's okay… It's all going to be okay…"  
  
"Oh how sad! She really does miss her brother. And I'll bet Takeru misses his brother terribly also." She sighed and lowered her head. "But they both just want-"  
  
"Psst! Mimi!" Sora tiptoed from her doorway over to Hikari's room. "Is it okay if I stay with youfor a while?"  
  
"Of course Sora! We've got to watch out for each other now."  
  
"They look so cute together, don't they?" Sora motioned to Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Hai. But all they both really want is for Tai and Yamato to be happy.Even if that means they won't beable to be happy together."  
  
"Hai, I've been able to except the fact now that Taichi is happy where he is. I should be happy that he's happy. And I am. And I can always remember the good times we had together before all this.  
  
"Me too. Hey! Before we start to feel ppepressed, let's talk about all the good times we had when we were together!" And the two girls stsrted reminiscing about their days of being in love.  
~~~  
D'Angelo: See I don't need no alcohol  
You love it makes me feel ten feet tall  
Without it I'd go through withdrawal  
'Cause nothing even matters at all  
  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
~~~  
"Yama-chan?" Tai rolled over in the bed to look at his lover. "Stay with me always."  
  
"Of course I will. For ever and ever." A silk hand ran it's fingers down Tai's stomach. "And ever."  
  
"You know when I first knew that I loved you?" Tai snuggled against Yamato. "It was back at camp, when we all first met. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I even wrote you a letter when we got back home. I wanted to send it to you so badly, but I never did."  
  
"Why not, my beautiful Taichi?" Yamato ran his fingers down Tai's cheek.  
  
He shuddered in pleasure under Yamato's touch. "I was afraid you would think I was crazy. After all, people find it strange when a boy loves a boy instead of a girl. But that's all changed. We're together now. Do you want to know what I wrote?"  
  
"Of course. Tell me all about it."  
  
"Well," Tai propped himself up on his elbows. "It said 'Dear Yamato, I know that boys are supposed to love girls, but I don't. I love a boy and he is you. You're beautiful in every way. Your hair is like rays of sunlight shining on the ocean. Your eyes hold the stars and the heavenly sky. When ever I see you, I dream of kissing your soft lips and touching youu beautiful skin. I dream of gazing into your eyes and getting lost forever. You're beautiful Yamato. Forever yours, Taichi.' Pretty childish, ne?"  
  
"Childish? Tai, if I'd gotten your letter, you know what I would have done? I would have been inlove with you ten times more than I am now! I saw you once, before we were all at camp. It was at a flower show, and you could buy flower bouqets and have them delivered to people."  
  
"Hai, I remember. Sora invited me to go with her and her mom."  
  
"I saw you admiring a white lilly. You had picked it from a vase and had bought if from the lady showing them. Then you held it in your hands and, for one second, you looked like an angel." He traced Tai's lips with his finger. "I knew right then that you were something specail. So I bought you a bouqet of lillies and decided to give them to you myself. I was trembling so much Tai! I wanted it all to go perfectly. I hoped you would look into my eyes and take them from me so that I would be able to touch you. But right when I was about to step up to you, I checkened out and gave them to the first girl I saw, who just happened to be-"  
~~~  
Lauryn: These buildings could drift out to sea  
Some natural catastrophe  
Still there's no place I'd rather be  
'Cause nothing even matters to me  
  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
~~~  
"And he handed the bouqet right to me! I thought I was going to diiie!" Mimi laughed.  
  
"Some one gave me flowers that day too, only they had them sent by messenger." Sora said thoughtfuly. "He wouldn't tell me who sent then though, he only pointed in Tai's direction and there was this boy handing a girl some lillies right behind him. I figured it must've been Tai, but when I asked him about it, he said he didn't. He might've been lying so I souldn't buy him any too. Isn't that funny Mimi?" She chuckled and looked at Mimi who's eyed had suddenly gotten very big. "Mimi?"  
  
"I had hoped you'd forget about that day…" Mimi said softly.  
  
"Mimi?" Sora didn't understand.  
  
"Tai didn't send you those flowers Sora. I did."  
~~~  
D'Angelo: You're part of my identity  
I sometimes have a tendency  
To look at you religiously  
'Cause nothing even matters to me  
  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me.  
~~~  
"So now what do we do?" Tai got up and pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Well, are you hungry?" Yamato stretched lazily and got up to put his pants back on.  
  
"Kind of, but not really." Tai slipped Yamatos' shirt over his head.  
  
"Thanks. Well, let's go out for a walk then. We can eat dinner on the peir and go dancing maybe."  
  
"Or we could come back here and…" Both looked at eachother, smiling.  
  
"You really do like being with me, don't you Taichi?"  
  
"Well now we can be together without sneaking around. We can stay in each other's arms until the sun sets and then rises."  
  
"I'd like to do that. Promise me, Taichi, that we'll do that one day."  
  
"Of course, beautiful Yama-chan." Then, they walked out into the lights of SanFransisco to go eat.  
~~~  
  
Lauryn: Now you won't find me at no store  
I have no time for manicures  
With you it's never either or  
'Cause nothing even matters no more  
  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more  
~~~  
"You sent me those roses, Mimi?" Mimi nodded meekly. "Why?" Sora blushed.  
  
"Because… I took one look at you and- well you were the prettiest girl there."  
  
"Oh Mimi! No I wasn't!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Yes you were. You were so beautiful with your hair down, wearing that pink kimono and standing next to those flowers. You looked like you should have been in a magazine or a fairytale. You were so beautiful. You still are…" Mimi trailed off, looking at the ground. "And right when I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I know I was only 11, but I knew that I loved you."  
  
"Mimi…" Sora said softly.  
  
"I know! It's stupid! And what's even stupider is that I think I still do sometimes, when we're alone. I'll look at you and see you the way you were then." She reached over and took the hair pins out of Sora's red hair, causing it to bonuce down aronud her shoulders. "You had your hair down, just like that. I always loved it when you'd wear yoru hair down. It made me think of rose petals, tumbling down into a steam."  
  
"Mimi, I never knew-"  
  
"Go ahead and say it! You hate me now that you know! I'm sorry Sora! I never asked to be in love with you, it just happened, the way Taichi and Yamato just happened. But whatever you tell me, I'll always love you. You'll always be beautiful to me." A tear rolled down Mimi's cheek and she turned away from Sora, cryingn softly.  
  
"I've never had…a girl be in love with me before. "Sora whispered.  
~~~  
  
D'Angelo: Now my team could score  
And make it to the Final Four  
Just repossess my 4x4  
Cause nothing even matters no more  
~~~  
"If we keep this up, I'll get addicted to loving you!" Tai laughed, pulling Yamato against him.  
  
"Mmhmmm" Both were still in the effects of the afterglow, and Yamato seemed to be in another place as he slowly drifted off in Tai's arms.  
  
"I wonder if you go to heaven when we make love, Yama-chan. You always seem so bright eyed and pure. I can't help but wish that I knew where you went so that I could be there with you…" He held Yamato tighter and joned him a sleep, whispering "Yours forever my love."  
~~~  
  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more  
~~~  
Mimi was crying softly into a pillow when she felt a pair of arms go aronud her shoulders. "Mimi?" a voice whispered. She looked up to see Sora with tears in her eyes. "Mimi, I'm sorry if I seemed turned off by the idea of you being in love with me. I've just never had a girl tell me that she loved my, the way you did. The shock of loosing Taichi and Yamato from our lives, it was too much for me and I thought I'd never love again. But Mimi, I realize that there is someone that I want to love. I didn't realize until now that it wouldn't be wrong for this to happen. I want to be inlove with you Mimi. But only if you're still in love with me." She hesitated, but then leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Mimi's cheek.  
  
"Sora, I never stoppe dbein gin love with you. Even while I was with Yamato, all I thought about was you. I want to be with you too Sora. I love you Sora. Please say you'll love me back."  
  
"Hai," Sora smiled. "I will. I will because I love you too." The two females slowly brought their lips together in a kiss, one that held so much long awaited bliss for both of them. Sora kicked the door shut with her foot and went back to kissing Mimi.   
  
Mimi slowly lay back as she kissed Sora, lowering Sor aon top of her. "We're going to be happy Sora. So happy… I want to love you fore-"  
  
"Shh!" Sora pressed a finger to Mimi's lips. "I want to be with you before anything else. I want to love you so much…" She kissed Mimi again. "So much… You're mine forever, beautiful Mimi."  
~~~  
Lauryn and D'Angelo: Nothing but you  
Nothing but you  
Nothing but you  
Nothing but you  
Nothing but you…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
  
  
(KAtie taught me this nice trick....)  
REVIEW PLEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
V  
V  
V 


End file.
